The Blue Eyed Fox Of The Leaf
by 9-tailed aesir fox
Summary: Naruto dies at the hands of Kaguya. The sage of six paths dose not allow it to stand and sends Naruto back in time to stop her revival with the help of a little gift. smart Naruto. strong Naruto. dojutsu Naruto. NaruHina. possible harem. don't own Naruto.


Pain. All Naruto could feel was pain. The pain of utter defeat. The pain of losing everyone precious to him. And the pain of his own death. Naruto laid on the battlefield with one of Kaguya's 'all killing ash bone' rods sticking out of his chest slowly disintegrating taking Naruto's body with it. Naruto let the cold darkness of the afterlife take hold of him, but just before his eyes shut completely he saw a white light around him then darkness as his eye closed completely. Naruto suddenly felt no pain. He felt cold but there was no pain, no physical pain. Naruto opened his eyes expecting to see either the afterlife or the shinigami, instead he got bright blinding light. He quickly snapped his eyes close and slowly reopened them letting them adjust to the light. Naruto was surprised to see wood, yes he was staring at a wooden ceiling. Puzzled about his surroundings he sat up and saw more wood and not the kind between his legs like he was use to seeing ever since hitting puberty. No, naruto was in a wooden building surrounded by wooden furniture. In truth, the room he was in looked like a storage closet with a bed in it. 'This looks like my room back at the orphanage.' Naruto thought looking around. After a good look at his surroundings, he looked over his body and noticed something immediately. Naruto was small.

'What happened to my body!' he screamed mentally. Naruto quickly looked over every part of his body that he could and came to one conclusion, genjutsu. Forming the ram seal he said. "Kai" Nothing happened, the illusion did not break, his chakra didn't even flare. Naruto did the only thing he could think of in the situation. He got in a meditative position and tried to enter his mindscape.

Naruto quickly found himself inside a sewer he recognized as his mindscape. Naruto walked through the passageways and notice two things. One, there was no water and two, there was a new 'room' right next to Kurama's. Curious about the new 'room' he investigated. As soon as Naruto saw what was in the room left him in wonder. There were eleven balls of 'energy' floating in the room. The one closest to the ground hovered only a few feet above the ground. It was small compared to the others about 10ft in diameter and it was blue in color. Several yards above and to the left of the blue ball was a red one proximately 50 to 80 feet in diameter surrounded by eight smaller red balls proximately 40 to 60 feet in diameter. To the right of the red balls at the same height on the other side of the blue one was a massive white ball proximately 150 to 180 feet in diameter.

Naruto noticed two things about the balls of 'energy' immediately. First, was that the eight small red ones were being absorbed by the large red one which was being absorbed by the blue one but at a much slower rate. Second, was that the density of the balls were different. The white one was the densest like pure raw energy, the red was still very dense but seemed a bit diluted. The blue was the weakest and most diluted of all, compared the white one it was like there was very little energy at all.

After his examination of the balls, he realized what they are. Chakra. The blue one is his chakra. The red is the nine tailed beasts chakras. The white one must be old man six paths chakra. Naruto walked up to the blue chakra and put his hand to it. A small stream sprouted from the chakra and snaked its way through the air to Naruto. Immediately Naruto felt his chakra system come to life. The stream retreated back to the ball. Naruto knew that he was now 'connected' the blue chakra now, he didn't know how he knew he just knew. He was about to leave the room and head to the one next store when he noticed the white chakra started to ripple. Naruto watched the chakra curious as to what is was doing. The ripples centered at one point and became a small ball 3ft in diameter. The new ball of white chakra floated to the blue and 'crashed' into it. Naruto fell to the floor in pain as the new white ball was absorbed into the blue. His chakra network felt like it was on fire. When the pain became bearable he stood up and looked the balls of chakra. His blue chakra was now sky blue and had gained another foot in diameter, it was more … 'potent' than before. Nowhere near as potent as a tailed beast but still not as diluted as normal humans.

Naruto painfully turned around and made his way to the room next store, Kurama's room.

Walking into the room he noticed the cage was back and locked tight. Walking over to the cage he called out. "Kurama you awake? We need to talk." Naruto stopped walking several feet from the cage. Naruto watched Kurama move around in the cage and walk into the light. "Kurama, what happened to you? You're … bigger."

" **Hehehehe. Of course I'm bigger. I'm whole now."** Kurama stated with a smirk obviously delighted he was whole again.

"How and more importantly what's going on? One moment we're dying on the battlefield and the next I'm waking up in a room that looks exactly like the one I had in the orphanage."

" **Don't you remember what happened? As you laid dying Hagoromo and Hamura came to you, bequeathed a gift on to you, and sent you back in time. Since my yin half, my sibling's chakra and your six paths sage chakra were inside you at the time the Jutsu was performed me and the chakra were sent back with you allowing me to 'reunite' with my yang half that the fourth Hokage sealed inside you and become whole again."** Kurama said answering a lot of Naruto's questions and leaving him flabbergasted.

"How far back did we go and what is this 'gift' that I was given?" Naruto asked snapping out of his shock.

" **From what I noticed it's been about two years since you were born and as for the second question I don't know."** Kurama said again leaving Naruto flabbergasted.

"I'M TWO! THAT'S JUST GREAT! I FIND OUT HINATA LIKES ME ROMANTICALLY AND HOW I CAN'T BE WITH HER!" Naruto yells out while crying anime tears.

" **You can court your vixen later. More importantly, what are you going to do now?"**

"Kurama you're a genius!"

" **Of course I am. Who do you think you're talking to?"** Kurama said puffing out his chest, although confused as to what Naruto is praising him for he'll gladly take the praise and not show his confusion.

"Now I can get with Hinata during our academy years instead of chasing after Sakura." Naruto said with a big smile. Kurama face vaulted into the cage.

" **YOU CAN BREED YOUR VIXEN LATER! RIGHT NOW YOU NEED TO WORRY ABOUT STOPPING THE TEN TAILS AND THAT INSIDIOUS WOMAN KAGUYA!"** Kurama yelled. Naruto stopped listening after the first sentenced. He went red and got a nosebleed strong enough to propel him out of his mindscape.

' **Great.'** Kurama sweatdropped. ' **Only two years old and he's already thinking with his dick. Well, at least he'll have some interesting dreams for me to watch.'**

Back outside of the mindscape Naruto was trying to calm himself when the door to his room opened revealing a woman who was glaring at Naruto.

'Oya I forgot. I'm going to have to deal with all the glares and hate again and to make matters worse I can still sense negative emotions.'

"Time for breakfast." Was all she said then walked away. Naruto followed trying to pretend he was two mentally after all if he didn't people would get suspicious and possibly try to kill him. Not something he wants to happen right now. Naruto ate his 'breakfast' if you could call it that. He's breakfast was a bowl of rice and a piece of bread. Immediately after breakfast, his 'caretakers' locked him back in his room. Once inside his room Naruto decided to sneak out and do some training, after all, he could stay here for long or more like he won't after all his 'caretakers' barely give him enough to survive. So he climbed out of his window that is conveniently above his bed although it was still a pain in the ass to climb out due to his limited size. Once outside he made his way to the forest making sure to stick to the shadows.

Reaching the forest he went in till he found the familiar grounds he once explored and booby trap. Naruto immediately went to work remastering the shadow clone Jutsu. Half an hour later he had it remastered, not to the level it was when he died but still usable. Since his chakra control came back with him do to it being a mental part of chakra he can make and sustain up to 50 clones. Now he is tired and hungry. Luckily there are a few apple trees nearby and judging from his surroundings, the way the village was, and the air Naruto could safely state it toby mid to late spring so there should be some apples ready to eat.

After eating his fill of apples Naruto realized that if he planned to not return to the orphanage he would have to learn to fend for himself and build a shelter. Food was the biggest problem, Naruto could find food pretty easily but he's currently two and has no weapons. Best option remaster the transformation Jutsu and head to the library. Five minutes later said Jutsu was remastered by the means of remastering the sexy Jutsu. Creating 15 new clones he sent five the library and the other ten will help him build a shelter.

The five clones transformed themselves into regular villagers and made their way to the library to read up on eatable plants, poisonous plants, basic survival, how to build strength at a young age, and cooking. When the clones found books on one of the topics they would tack it to a secluded section of the library and create as many clones as possible while holding the book so the book would be cloned as well. The other ten clones and the original Naruto were about to go try to build a shelter when Naruto realized something. He's two. A small, weak two-year-old boy with no tools or supplies. Even enhancing his body with chakra he would only be able to lift 30lb at most. 'Being a 16-year-old experienced shinobi stuck in a two-year-old body really sucks.' Sighing Naruto accepts the fact that he's going to have to stay at the orphanage until he's older and has some supplies. Naruto looks at his clones. 'Might as well put them to good use.'

"Alright, guys. To the library."

The ten clones transformed themselves and headed to the library. Naruto stayed behind to do strength exercise. Before it got too dark Naruto made sure to ate some more fruit then reluctantly head back to the orphanage ate 'dinner', took a bath, and went to bed. Once asleep Naruto found himself back in his mindscape.

" **Naruto."**

"Kurama, what's going on."

" **Since you are actually taking action to prepare yourself and possibly others for the future we both know is coming I decided to assist you in your endeavor by teaching you sealing Jutsu."** Kurama said. Naruto smiled at the prospect of learning more fūinjutsu. Pervy sage only taught him the basics. So at night while his body sleeps Naruto will learn fūinjutsu from Kurama.

Every day Naruto got up at 6 AM, meditated until breakfast, sneak out to the forest or unoccupied training ground, create a bunch of clones, send clones to the library to read books on survival, cooking and shinobi arts. While the clones are at the library the real Naruto trains his body, with a nap or two and when hungry eats what he can find. At around 6 to 7 pm sneak back into the orphanage for dinner, take a bath then go to sleep and learn fūinjutsu. Naruto kept this schedule for nearly a year only to stop a few days before his birthday to a few day after, for safety reasons.

Over the months Naruto would collapse in pain about once or twice a month. During such times his chakra network would feel like it's on fire and his chakra would become temporarily unusable. A sensation Naruto recognized as has white chakra combing with his blue. Luckily it only happens in the mornings. After the remembrance festival, Naruto resumed his training schedule until a certain day an event happened that Naruto forgot about and the only reason he remembered was do to his ability to sense negative emotions and intentions. On Hinata's third birthday December 27 and the day Kumo, the hidden cloud village, sent their head ninja to sign a peace treaty and kidnap Hinata Hyuga. The moment the Kumo-nin stepped foot in the village Naruto knew, although he only sensed him do to the fact that he was meditating at the time, but the important thing is that he now knows and can prepare. Not that he had much to prepare with.

That night Naruto hid in a tree across the street from the Hyuga compound. If it wasn't for the strong negative intent that the Kumo-nin had Naruto probably would have passed out by now but it was there and it fueled his desire to protect Hinata, keeping him awake. A few moments later Naruto spotted a rather large man, at least by his standards, exit the compound with Hinata tucked under his arm. The site before him was enough to get his blood to boil. Naruto felt some sort of sensation hit his eyes but ignored it and launched himself at the enemy nin. Spinning in midair to gain momentum and enhancing his leg with a little chakra Naruto slammed his leg into the side of the enemy nin's head embedding him into the wall.

Hiashi Hyuga ran through the compound to get ahead of the vermin who's attempting to kidnap his precious daughter. Exiting the compound with full intention of killing the man turning to face the nin, stopping him. Hiashi was about to activate his byakugan when he noticed a young boy around the same age as Hinata land a spinning kick the enemy's head embedding him into the wall. As the nin was being embedded the boy did a sideways front flip grabbing Hinata holding her in his arms protectively so she would be safe from the fall and still be able to easily defend her. However, do to Hinata's added weight the boy's balance was thrown off and he landed awkwardly but Hiashi was most surprised by the boy's eyes

"Crack! Squish!"

Naruto landed awkwardly, he knew his leg was broken but he didn't know what the squishy noise was. He'd worry about that later with adrenalin throw his system he felt no pain. Naruto stared at Hiashi wondering what he will do. Several more Hyuga came to assist Hiashi but their eyes were drawn to Naruto's then all of them formed natural looks of surprise. Naruto expected them to look with a surprised " _look it the demon"_ not the look of " _impossible"_ and " _that must really hurt"._

Hiashi quickly regained himself and called for someone to fetch the Hokage and a doctor as he walked up to Naruto and Hinata. Hinata ended up waking up looking at Naruto then turned to her father. Hiashi motioned for her to come to him. She obeyed and noticed Naruto's leg. She stared worriedly at him from behind she father. Naruto wondering what would worry her so much looked at his leg. It was indeed broken and the bone was protruding out of his leg bleeding.

Naruto being Naruto did the one thing in this situation no one was expecting aside from getting up and walking away. He grabbed a stick, bit down on it, grabbed his broken leg and pulled and snapped it back in place. The looks on everyone's face was priceless if it wasn't for the pain he was feeling he'd probably laugh.

"What's your name?" Hiashi asked wanting to know who he was indeed too.

"Naruto Uzumaki" was all he said before passing out from the pain.


End file.
